The present invention relates to an electrical switch, particularly of microswitch design.
Electrical switches are mass-produced products used in numerous appliances that have electrical functions. A preferred, although not limiting, field of application of the switches considered here is that of door closures for washing machines, dishwashing machines, stoves and similar electrical domestic appliances (so-termed “white goods”). Microswitches, which, for example, operate in response to the closing of the door or in response to the locking of a closing element of the door closure, and thus allow various states of the closure to be identified, are often built into such door closures.
The mass-produced character of the switches considered here normally exerts a high cost pressure in production, with not only the manufacture of the individual parts, but also their fitting, being cost factors to be taken into account.